Meeting Robin
by Dream HUGE
Summary: This is a series of oneshots about the League meeting Robin, and the Boy Wonder showing them just how awesome he is, mainly through beating each and every one of the heroes. Hope you enjoy! I own nothing... T for language
1. Superman

**So this is my take on how Robin met each of the league members (he meets most of them separately and one at a time) and how in each he basically bests all of them… Cause he's just that awesome… And it's a series of one shots, one Leaguer for each chapter…**

**Superman**

The Man of Steel had heard the rumors of course. Really everyone at the League had. If you set foot into Gotham you knew about the Dynamic Duo, the name the two masked vigilantes had been dubbed. Everyone knew of the Batman, after all he was the Goddamn Batman, but of this other younger vigilante, this protégé, this sidekick, well no one really knew anything of him.

Superman honestly knew as much as the articles in the paper could tell him, that this new vigilante, Robin, was clad in bright colors almost the polar opposite of his partner and that he was known for his attitude, or as a reporter said 'jolly nature, uncommon among Gotham'.

So the Big Blue Boy Scout of course came to check it out, well not really by choice. It was almost an unspoken agreement among the Leaguers, minus Batman, that Superman would be the best one to find out information on the new protégé. Mostly because Superman had the most durable body and could hopefully take anything the large bat threw at him for entering Gotham without permission.

And that was all how Clark Kent, dressed in costume, came to find himself in a rather dark alley with an eerie cackle vibrating against the walls around him. Kent was not particularly afraid, after all, who really could hurt him? But he was slightly unsettles, he had heard about the Joker, and that he wasn't some walk in the park, especially if even the Goddamn Batman had trouble with him.

Superman, using his x-ray vision, looked around him trying to pinpoint where the laughter was coming from, he however wasn't looking right above himself, and therefore didn't expect the sudden weight on his head and shoulders.

His red cape billowed around him as he staggered back from the impact of another body. Superman had enough time after his daze to look up to see a flash of red before he was again alone in the alley. Superman, having given up on his x-ray vision, now tried listening with his ears. He could hear many different things, like the screaming of parents in the apartment near him, the sound of police sirens, the dripping of drizzle on the ground near him, but he however couldn't find the sound of another being.

The blue eyed hero looked around trying with no avail to find whoever attacked him, this time though he looked up every so often, but he wasn't expecting an attack from behind. He felt something small make contact with the back of his knees, and the Man of Steel had enough time to see a small hand karate chopping his legs, but trying to follow the rest of the body, he found it had already slid into the shadow.

Now considerably embarrassed, the usually happy super hero looked around in anger, using his x-ray vision and contemplating using his heat vision to try to create some light or blow away some debris.

"Don't think about it Kent," a growl came from behind the brightly colored super hero, and out of the shadows stepped the Dark Knight himself. His usual scowl in place.

"Batman, what was that thing?" the blue boy scout asked, glancing around again. As he turned back to the Bat, he saw a flash of color souring through the air, and then felt a light pressure on his shoulders and around his neck but before he could react, he felt the light weight use its momentum to bring the Man of Steel himself into a summersault into the air, effectively slamming the much larger hero into the ground.

Growling with even more anger, Superman stood up, only to find, again, no one to be there. He whipped around to come face to face with the Dark Knight. Stepping back, Clark noticed that Batman's glare was slowly intensifying into a Batglare, directed at the Blue Boy Scout Himself.

Swallowing quickly, the Man of Steel tried to make contact with the Bat, but decided on just settling for making contact with the top of his cowl, "Batman, what was that? Some new villain you're pitting me against?" Superman asked in anger, glancing down at the Dark Knight's eyes, only to quickly regret it, if anything, the Batglare had gotten worse, if possible. And Clark Kent may not realize it at the time, but he was the first one to witness the legendary DaddyBats Glare.

"That was no villain," the darker vigilante spat, "Robin come here," he called gruffly, keeping his eyes on the Man of Steel, even after he knew his protégé had appeared at his side.

"Hi!" Clark looked away from the Batman's terrifying gaze to glance at the small figure in front of him. The person that now faced him could be no older than eight, with a messy mop of black hair and a bright red costume with black and yellow cape. Superman stood in shock for a second, finally realizing who had been terrorizing him the whole time.

Glancing back at the Dark Knight, the Man of Steel had a new drive in his eyes, he looked angrily at the Bat and almost screamed, "You brought a child into the field?! I knew you were crazy, but what were you thinking!?" Clark would have been stopped there from the terrifying Batglare alone, but a small voice stopped him.

"Considering that 'child' just kicked your butt, I don't thing, Mr. Superman, you shouldn't be talking so much," the small boy said with a mocking smirk. And if the Man of Steel was at all attentive, which he wasn't, he would have notice the slight twitch of the Dark Knight's lips, but he didn't.

"Bru-" the Man of Steel began, looking over at his college, pleading with him about this child being on the field.

"If you use my name on the field, I swear I will sharpen that Kryptonite and cut out your tongue with it," and with that the Dark Knight started to walk away, his young protégé skipping after him after cheekily smiling at the Man of Steel.

"Bye Mr. Superman! It was nice meeting you!" the young boy cheering, cartwheeling ahead of his mentor into the shadow. Clark looked up to see the Dark Knight glaring at him again, although not fully the Batglare.

"And if I ever see you in my city, with or without the peer pressure of the rest of the League, and without my permission, I will do more than just cut your tongue out," and Superman watched in awe as the Dark Knight followed his protégé into the shadows. It was never even a spoken thing that Superman should be the one to go to Gotham, how did the Bat know about it?

Well he was a Bat…

**This will not be that last time we see Superman in the story, don't worry, Robin will be handing him his butt again, and prob in a much more mocking fashion! **

**Hope you liked, and please review with any ideas or anything you wanna say!**


	2. Green Arrow

**Green Arrow **

The green baring archer had known of the Boy Wonder through Superman, who had told the whole League about the young boy. Although what Green Arrow didn't know, was the fact that Superman left off the fact that he was bested by the little bird.

So he, one of the few non meta-humans in the League, decided to pay Gotham a visit of his own decision. It did bother him that the vigilante was a child, especially a vigilante in Gotham, where even the Goddamn Batman came back with cuts and bruises. It made him think of his own ward, Roy, and even his ward wasn't as young as what Superman declared the young Robin sidekick to be.

It bothered him a great deal, truth be told. He could never imagine Roy trying to fight with him, not with his temper and immaturity. How could he even work with a fifteen year old Roy, even if Roy was very good with a bow and arrow. Batman had weird habits and such, but a child for a partner was just downright crazy.

The archer shot a grappling arrow and landed on the top of an apartment building, he felt his green boots hit the gravel roof with a soft thud. Looking around in the musty smog that always seemed to surround the dark city, Green Arrow set off, running from roof to roof with the occasional jump for the gap of a small alley.

The green clad hero felt the back of his hair on the back of his neck prickle and he whipped around, but Green Arrow should have known better. He was in Gotham, if he was being watched, than the watcher would be lurking in the shadows, out of sight to anyone.

Sighing, the archer hoped that maybe he had a villain watching him; it would be easier to deal with them than trying to explain to the Bat why he was in Gotham without permission. Although, the Dark Knight might take more kindly to him, since he was a non-meta-human.

The blonde hero continued running from roof to roof, until he reached a street, separating him from going to the next building. His eyes narrowed in on the fire escape across the street. Shooting a grappling arrow, the hero readied to swing across the gap, but was stopped by a soft cackle from behind him.

"I wouldn't do that," came a cheery young voice, the older hero turned around trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from, but to no avail, for it had felt like a whisper to his ear, which if this child was a Bat, he could easily do and get away.

"Are you Robin?" the archer let out gruffly, still turning and trying to find who this voice belonged to. He didn't expect to have a push from behind, where there were only inches of roof to stand on. But he wasn't ready for the light and even playful push that caused him to stumble forward and almost fall on his face.

Turing around, the archer was met with nothing, but he expecting this, looked half up and had enough time to see a flurry of colors tumble over his head. Half turning, the archer was met with the smirking face of a raven haired boy, that could be no older the six**(1)**, much younger than what Superman described.

"You know my name!" the boy said with another cackle before flipping back into the shadows, and Green Arrow heard the soft excited voice of the boy, "Did you hear? He knows my name? Did you tell him?" And the archer watched in slight amazement as the Dark Knight himself stepped forward with the talkative and cheery boy at his side.

"Arrow," the vigilante of darkness and night growled out at the archer as form of greeting.

"Batman, what are you thinking? Superman said he-" the archer began eyeing the young ebony boy, who in turn perked up at the mention of Superman.

"Mr. Clark? So that how you know my name!" the boy's face stretching to large grin looking up at his mentor, who was still eyeing the green archer.

"Mr. Cl- What?! You told him all our identities? Batman, what is this-" Green Arrow growled at Batman, giving him his best glare, which wasn't much.

"HEY!" and the archer's attention was diverted to the young boy in front of him, who had a glare of his own, that could couple his mentor's famous Batglare. The archer cringed from the glare, unaware he was the first one to witness the infamous Robinglare.

"You don't talk to Batman like that," he said, glare still on his face, smirk completely gone, "He for your information, he didn't have to tell me everyone's secret identities, Queenie, as it seems you heroes are awful with the whole computer security thing. I mean come on, only six firewalls? I can do that in my sleep," the Boy Wonder finished with a smirk looking at the shell shocked blonde hero in front of him.

"You- wha-"

"Arrow, stop getting off topic," the Dark Knight said with a glare, not even rebuking his babbling partner, just letting him get away with it, "Why were you seeking out Robin?" And the Batman had that glare again, the one worse than the Batglare… the DaddyBats Glare.

The green clad hero, finally regaining composure, sputtered out angrily, "I wasn't 'seeking him out' he found me!"

"Found you? More like saved your life," the little bird grumbled out looking at the archer in amusement as the older hero looked at the boy in shock.

"Saved my life? What are you talking about?" That little troll…

"Well you see, Mr. Arrow, you were about to swing across the street on that grappling arrow, but you shot it at that fire escape, which would give under the weight of your swing. After all that metal wasn't meant to withstand the dripping of the roof above it," and the domino mask wearing vigilante pointed at the top of the rood, "And you can see where the water has corroded away part of the roof, and the flow that the water would take would be right onto the fire escape, specifically the support beams, meaning that escape is totally unstable and unsafe," the boy finished with a smirk. Green Arrow stood amazed, how had the boy seen so much in probably less than a few seconds?

"Robin, continue on your side of the patrol," the Dark Knight growled out before walking back into the shadows, disappearing form sight.

"See you around, Mr. Arrow. It was nice meeting you and all!" and with a mock salute, the young boy jumped off the roof edge next to the street. The archer ran forward, terrified for the vigilante's life, but saw the boy grab onto a street light and use it like a gymnastic bar to swing around a few times before flipping through the air. The green archer counted four flips before the boy grabbed the street light across the street from where the archer stood dumbfound. An unnerving cackle sounded through the air and the archer involuntarily shivered, only to have the cackle increase volume as though the little bird knew of the archer's reactions.

How could he-

Well he was a Bat…

**(1) ****jasmine nightshade**** this is for you! **

**So what did you think? **

**Who do yall want for the next chapter, I'm going to try working on a Zatara chapter soon, but idk how it will work, I'm not that big of a fan of him, but yall want him so he shall come! **

**Please review with any more suggestions, yall have been really awesome and helpful so far! Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot!**


	3. Flash

**Flash**

The red speedster actually wasn't even trying to find the little red bird when he entered Gotham. He was tracking one of the Freezes, who had somehow gotten out of prison once again. At the speed he was going, he didn't even notice he had entered Gotham until he was clothes lined by small arm across the chest.

Falling over, the Flash turned around quickly only to find nothing. He heard the eerie cackle, the one Green Arrow had talked about. Looking around, the Speedster soon noticed where he was, in Gotham, one of the most crime ridden and dark cities in the world.

"You know Bats doesn't like people in his city," a voice called, laughter clear in it as it echoed off the buildings that surrounded the red super hero. After looking around for a few seconds, the hero decided that trying to find the bird was of no use and decided to just wait him out on a roof.

Although, Speedsters aren't known for their patience, in fact only five minutes into the wait out, the blonde haired hero was already bored and ready to go back home and forget the whole ordeal. Getting up, the speedy superhero decide it was time to cut his losses and leave.

"WAIT!" called the voice again, speaking for the first time in the five minutes the speedster had been waiting, and Flash could only account for his super speed to be the reason he was at all prepared for the sudden impact on his shoulders. Although he wasn't prepared at all for that impact to be a hug around his shoulders and neck.

Looking down, the speedster saw that a small boy of about six or seven was clinging to him. The ebony haired boy had his arms wrapped around Flash's neck and his small legs as far around his shoulders as he possibly could. Flash came face to face, or rather face to mask, with the small vigilante. The boy's eyes hidden by a black and white domino mask and Flash's entire face hidden behind his own mask.

"You didn't even stop to say hi!" the boy whined with a pout looking at the older hero, who almost melted under the boy's adorable gaze.

"Can we at least pretend I don't know your name? Or basically everything about you," the last part was grumbled by the small bird, not heard by the speedster. And he released his legs from around the hero's shoulders, although his arms still firmly wrapped around his neck. He planted his feet on the red hero's chest and then released his hold on his neck so that he only gripped the speedster's shoulders. He smirked at the older man's confusion before pushing with his legs and back flipping of the hero.

The speedster only took a step back, but was utterly surprised at the boy's strength and abilities, looking the boy up and down, he didn't say a word, something highly unusual for the normally blabbering speedster.

"Hi, my name is Robin, it's nice to meet you," the small vigilante said with a cheeky smile, extending his hand for the speedster to take. Flash took the hand numbly and shook it, still speechless at the boy's utterly odd actions.

"This is where you tell me your name," the black haired boy said, his smirk growing at the speedster's apparent speechlessness.

"Someone finally shut you up," came a growl from the shadows, and Flash glanced to see the Dark Knight emerge with his usual glare and look of distain at seeing the speedster.

"You-you- and him-" the red speedster sputtered looking between the Dynamic Duo, Batman coming to stand next to his young sidekick. "He's a child!" the speedster finally exclaimed, although that was not at all what he was thinking, but that had simply come to his mind when he remembered Superman and Green Arrow recount their stories of meeting the little bird.

"This again!" the small acrobat exclaimed, through his hands into the air for dramatic effect. The little bird stalked to the shadows, disappearing from Flash's sight altogether, slightly unnerving the speedster in that way the protégé had copied his mentor so well.

"You already have two valid responses to that," the Dark Knight growled out, "I know Kent and Arrow told you of their experiences here, was it not discussed at Poker Night?" The Speedster froze, looking at the Dark Knight with newfound fear. Batman wasn't supposed to know about Poker Night, he wasn't invited for a reason. Although then again, this was the Goddamn Batman, he knew about everything.

Flash continued to stare at the Dark Knight in fear, not knowing what to expect. What if the vigilante was offended he wasn't invited? Although that seemed too farfetched, but one could never know. Out of all the things that the Flash was expecting, he didn't expect a cackle to emerge from behind him.

He felt another pressure on his shoulder and neck, but this time much harder with much more of an impact and form behind, which cause him to lurch forward and he felt the little acrobat swing itself over the speedster. The older hero watched as his vision was obscured by the red of the little bird's costume before he felt his neck and head being dragged forward by the boy's grip.

His neck was released at the last second, and Flash felt as his face made contact with the gravel of the roof. Looking up he saw Batman glaring at him and the protégé smirking down at him, spitting out dirt and god knows what, Flash slowly got to his feet, expecting another attack from the little bird.

"Rule number two, never let your guard down, even when receiving a Batglare," the small acrobat said with a smirk, and Flash didn't even have it in him to question what rule number one was. He honestly just wanted to get out of this wretched city and away from the crazy Bats.

"Aw don't be that way Mr. Flash," the small boy whined with a pout back on his face, and Flash couldn't help but be mesmerized by the small boy, the speedster didn't even notice the slight smirk on the Batman's face, a very rare occurrence indeed. "I promise not to try to teach you Batrules again without telling you beforehand."

"As fun as this has been," Batman deadpanned, glaring again at the red speedster, "We need to finish patrol, and you need to get your ass out of my city."

"Swear Jar! I'm telling Al- Agent A," the little bird called with his signature cackle, he then proceeded to cartwheel off the roof and Flash saw a grappling hook shoot out to the building across the street from the one he was stationed on.

"Where did you find that kid? The circus?" the speedster asked in amazement, turning to find that the Goddamn Batman was goddamn gone, leaving Flash with a sick feeling that he should use his meta gene and get the hell out of musky city as fast as his super charged legs could.

But really what did the hero expect?

He was a Bat…

**Ok so it might have seemed a bit odd for batman's little cussing and actual use of words (as opposed to a glare) at the end, but I wanted to bring something funny to it. And the goddamn gone part was taking from a fanfic a read, it's called Picture This. **

**And just a heads up Wonder Woman is coming next and then I think Zatara… **

**Anyway… Please review with any suggestions or feedback!**

**And this is really**_** IMORTANT**_**: So Robin and Zatanna have the same fav cartoon show, what should it be? (Keep in mind they are both 9) and it needs to be a boy-ish show**


	4. Wonder Woman

**Wonder Woman **

_Robin POV_

Everyone wanted to see the Dark Knight's little bird. Especially after the truth of how the Man of Steel and Robin first met. The truth that Superman had his ass handed to him, well that raised several eyebrows.

So who could blame Batman's paranoia about bringing the young acrobat to Mount Justice **(A/N the Watchtower hasn't been created yet)**. The dark vigilante didn't trust the other Leaguer's to watch his little bird, not one bit.

And a problem arose that required the Dark Knight for a League mission, and this problem seemed to arise when Alfred went to visit family, leaving no one to watch Robin.

So who could blame the vigilante for sneaking the boy in? Batman honestly had no other plans, it's not like he had friends to turn to to babysit his small ward, and as stated earlier, he didn't particularly trust the heroes in the League, especially after the first three encounters the young bird had with them.

And that was how the little bird came to find himself alone in a room. The Boy Wonder had taken in every detail when his mentor and he crept into the room, but after the Dark Knight had closed the door, the little acrobat went to looking more closely at the room.

It seemed to be just a regular room at first, no different from the other rooms that the Dynamic Duo had passed, but Robin had the trained eye of Batman's protégé. The small vigilante saw the exterior that every non-bat would see, the dark floor and even darker walls. The barren desk with no touches of personality at all. The black dresser in the corner, which the first protégé knew to hold back up costumes and civilian clothes.

And Robin also saw the under layer of the room, the things that only him and Batman would be able to see at first glance. The things like the thumb scan lock hidden at the bottom corner of the black dresser, and going up to it, the Boy Wonder smirked when it allowed him access. Batman knew he'd find it easily.

Inside the hidden compartment, the Boy Wonder found all of Batman's newest gadgets and weapons, although a small frown adored the young boy's face as he shuffled through the numerous devices, it seemed he wasn't satisfied with the site before him.

Spinning around with a large grin, the boy went over to the large wooden desk pushed against the wall. He pressed his thumb to another hidden scanner on the desk top, then pressed his other thumb onto the wall, barely able to reach the second scanner at his height, he had to stretch to his tippy toes.

He let out a satisfied cackle as a panel in the wall slid away, revealing a hidden screen and part of the desk turned translucent showing a keyboard just waiting to be used by the little bird.

"Just astrous, B, just astrous," the little boy muttered with his signature smirk.

_Wonder Woman POV_

Wonder Woman heard the small voice, it's not like she was snooping or anything, but with super hearing, it's easy to hear even a whisper in the room next to you. The hero looked up from where she sat at a desk in her own room, the voice had definitely come from the room next to mine, Batman's room.

Getting up from the wooden desk, the hero quietly opened her door and walked out. She came to stand in front of the Dark Knight's bedroom door. She looked down at the key coded door knob. She knew that there was no way she would be able to figure out the coding, she had seen the vigilante type it in many times, and it required far more than just a simple number passcode like her own room.

Trying to decide whether it was worth the Dark Knight's wrath for breaking down the door, Wonder Woman heard a taunting cackle from inside, and her decision was made with that.

_Robin POV_

The little bird heard the second the hero in the room next to him shift in her chair. He heard the almost silent creak of the desk chair in the room next to him. Typing as fast as his small hands could, the little bird pulled up a feed of a dark haired hero.

The small acrobat quickly recognized her; she had been on Batman's computer a few weeks ago and her name was Wonder Woman. The Dark Knight had been talking to her via a video feed. The Boy Wonder remembered the tone the Dark Knight used with the women, something he only really heard Bruce use when he talked to Robin himself or Alfred.

And the acrobat was slightly angry when he heard Batman use that voice. And Robin was also slightly angry at himself for sneaking into the cave and forcing himself to watch them interact from the dark corners of the cave.

So the little bird might have been just a little happy to see the women, and it may have to do with some slightly mischievous actions. And who could really call him out on anything? After all he was the little troll that took down three Justice League members.

Batman's protégé soundlessly closed the hidden screen and keyboard. Looking around, he crept to an air vent that just so happened to be placed above the dark dresser, making it even easier for him to enter.

Silently, the little bird opened the vent and clambered in. Pulling up his holographic computer, Robin hacked the Justice League's system allowing him access to the video feed once more. He watched as the dark haired women had a look of deep thought as she inspected the lock on the Dark Knight's door. Cackling, the young acrobat quickly closed the vent as an explosion sounded throughout the Mountain.

The little bird glanced through the vent shaft to see a very distraught looking women searching the room. When she knocked down the door, she had sent up quite a bit of debris, making it hard to see anything in the room.

Silently the young acrobat crawled down the vent system, pulling up a map of it as he went. He decided to go to the vent located above the 'kitchen' area. Looking down, the little bird saw an open kitchen that was empty of any heroes.

Robin then brought his holographic computer up again. He started hacking through the database to find the hero profiles and information. Bringing up the one with the familiar dark haired women on it, Robin stared Princess Diana of Themyscira's profile and information.

She was an Amazonian, and used and carried with her at all times, bulletproof bracelets, a golden tiara, and a Lasso of Truth. Other idle information was there, such as character traits and such, but the little bird sat there and smirked, a plan formulating in his head as he switched his screen back to see the feed of a frantic Wonder Woman searching through Batman's room.

-BREAKLINE—

_Wonder Woman POV_

Batman was going to kill her. She smashed down his door; effectively covering the whole room is debris from the half broken wall. And there was nothing in the room, not a living creature in sight in the dark room.

Turning away from the disaster area, the princess decided to head back to the living room that held a tv, she would try to get her mind off of the mess she created and hopefully formulate a sufficient apology for when the Dark Knight returned from his mission in New York with Zatara.

After only a few minutes of sulking in front of the tv, the hero decided to head to the kitchen, she was not distracting herself at all in the living area. Looking around, she decided she would make some food, maybe; just maybe, she could bribe the Caped Crusader with cookies.

Opening the fridge, she was utterly shocked at what she saw in it. Wrapped around the egg carton, was her Lasso of Truth, looking down in shock at her waist, the hero noticed that the lasso was not indeed at her side like it should be. Picking her weapon up in shock, she noticed a small note attached to the side.

_Cookies won't help. Agent A's are way better anyway. Try to keep track of your stuff; it won't do the world any good if super hero's get pickpocketed._

_-The Boy Wonder_

And as the women read the last line, she heard the same eerie cackle sound throughout the room again and whipped around to find no one insight. Closing her eyes, she tried to use her super hearing, but came to realize that the voice was echoing everywhere, making her hearing ineffective.

Opening her eyes, the hero let out a scream as she came face to face with a small face wearing a black and white domino mask. The child's face had huge grin that took up half the face. Stepping a back in surprise, the hero watched as the young vigilante flipped backwards into a standing position to face her.

"Hey, Miss Diana!" the boy let out in almost a squeal, grin still on his face. The older hero looked at him in, if possible, more surprise.

"How did you-"

"What? Know you were the Princess of Themyscira?" at her slight nod of confusion, the little bird continued, "Well it's not like you Justice Leaguers have a very good security system. I might almost venture to say it was easier to hack into the US government's, but I won't be that cruel and doubtful, but don't tell B that, he might get like offended or something."

"You-you hack the Justice League's database? How- wait how did you know I would try to make Batman cookies? And why would Batman be offended?" now Wonder Woman was downright confused, who was this kid that called himself 'The Boy Wonder'?

"Um hello?" the raven haired boy said with a raised finger pointing to himself, "The Goddamn Batman's protégé? What did you expect? An angel child?" And with a grin the boy cartwheeled out of the kitchen toward where Wonder Woman knew to be the Zeta Beams, the older hero stood mouth a gap for a few moments, surprised at what the boy had said and his use of colorful language.

Hurrying after the protégé, the older hero watched as he programed the beams and stepped inside, turning back to her and with a mock salute called, "So you around, off to find the Bat!"

Wonder Woman stared at the tube where the light had just consumed the young boy. How had he done it? Everything? He got out of Batman's room, he stole her belt, he left that note, he somehow **knew** she would make Batman cookies, and he completely and utter caught her off guard, something that the hero wasn't use to nor did she like.

But it all came down to one thing really, the more she thought about it, if that boy was the Dark Night's protégé, well then…

He was a Bat after all.

**So what did yall think? I actually had a ton of fun writing this, I'm not that big a fan of Wonder Woman (especially not WonderBat) but that was fun to write, now Robin didn't exactly fight her, but there will be a fight scene with her later on, so no worries!**

**So please review! And I'm gonna do Zatara next for sures, but the next chapter is up for grabs… it will more than likely be black canary then Manhunter… but I haven't started on any of those… **


	5. Zatara

**Zatara**

_Robin POV_

The Boy Wonder watched as the light faded from view around me, and he was grateful, not for the first time, that the domino mask he wore had light filtering lenses allowing him to withstand the harsh light.

Looking around, the small acrobat found himself in some dark underground passageway, he saw lights lining the ground and a set of stairs that looked to lead somewhere above ground. He quickly and soundlessly climbed the stairs and opened a wooden trap door, he was met with what looked like the inside of a dark shed.

The little bird crept to the door of the shed and opened it, revealing sunlight which would have blinded the young vigilante if it weren't for his mask. The Boy Wonder looked around and found himself in a medium sized backyard and looking around, he knew he was in the suburbs and if the Zeta Beam had accurately transported him, he was in New York.

The young vigilante crept into the shadow of the house, looking around, Robin went up to one of the windows of the house and peered in, it seemed to be an empty bathroom that belonged to a man, maybe even the magician Zatara that Batman was supposed to be here with. Silently, the Boy Wonder slid open the window and flipped in, the pads of his feet not making a sound when they hit the ground.

The young acrobat crept along the hallway, but was stopped by a sound coming from the door closes to him. The boy knew that theme song anywhere.

_Zatanna POV_

The young dark haired girl sat watching Scooby Doo, she looked at her messy room and down at her backpack that she had just thrown down a few minutes ago after coming home from school. It's not that she was trying to be negative about school, but she just didn't fit in. She didn't click with the girls around her; they were all worried about girly things, while she was over here having the time of her life watching Scooby Doo and playing card games with her dad's friends.

The raven haired nine year old resumed watching the tv, when she felt the presence of someone else with her, someone else watching her. Looking around she saw no one, but she still couldn't shake the fact that there was someone watching her.

Looking up she came face to face with a boy no older than herself. He was dressed in a rather peculiar outfit, sporting a bright red spandex vest and pants along with a yellow and black cape. His eyes were covered by a black and white domino mask and he had a slight smirk on his face as he stared at her from his perch on the ceiling.

"This is my favorite show too," the young boy said with a smile he's masked eyes turning back to the tv.

"It's always good seeing justice," he said with a cackle as he dropped from his hold on the ceiling, turning in a flip as he came down, he landed in a sitting position, legs crossed, next to the bewildered girl. Seeing the look on the girl's face, the little acrobat extended his hand, smirk growing as he said, "Nice to meet you, Zatanna, and would your father be around?"

The girl sat their mouth a gap for a few minutes then she began to start looking around. Robin could see the slight fear in her eyes and inwardly grimaced, it was always hard to calm a caged and fearful animal.

"So you into detectives?" the masked boy asked, trying to put the girl at ease. He got a shrug out of her, continuing, "Cause you know I'm basically the World's Second-Greatest Detective? Just putting that in there," and he received an eye roll for his impish grin.

"Ya right," Zantanna said sarcastically, looking him up and down, "In those clothes? What are you even supposed to be? A circus act?"

"Well technically- never mind that, but really you think this is bad? Have you not seen the Justice League? I look like friggin Madonna compared to those clowns," the young vigilante said with a snort, his attention drifting to the tv.

"HEY!" the girl said, actual anger clear in her voice, Robin rolled his eyes, though the effect was lost to his companion. "My **dad **works with those 'clowns'!" she said, glaring at the boy next to her, who only met her eyes with a bored gaze of his own.

"Ya, ya, calm down. Gosh, no need to get offended. Besides I know who Mr. Zatara is, Second-Greatest Detective? It's my job to know these things. Besides, I hang out with weirder people than the League, I mean a man that dresses as a bat? Can you get any stranger?"

Zatanna looked at the boy in surprise and was about to open her mouth to respond when she heard the door of her house open. Looking out her doorway, she glanced back at the Boy Wonder in horror only to find that he was gone. Vanished.

He wasn't even clinging to the ceiling this time.

"DAD!" she screamed getting off her bed and running to the front of the house, "DAD DAD DAD DAD!"

_Zatara POV_

A raven haired man hurried up to a small house set in the suburbs of New York. He knew he was early, although he didn't plan on it. He was supposed to be there in over in hour, and he knew his fellow Leaguer would be coming at their designated time, after all he was probably still busy fighting off crooks dressed as a bat.

Opening the door, the man heard the faint sound of a tv, Zatanna's favorite he knew, it came on every Wednesday after school, and she never missed it. Going to the living room, the man was about to sit down at a chair when he heard a scream.

In horror, the man hurried up and almost made it to his daughter's room when he was tripped by some kind of wire. Brushing it off, the man came to stand in front of his little girl's bedroom door, where she was sitting on her bed screaming for him.

"DADDY!" she cried in relief, launching herself into his arms, Zatara looked down at her in concern, but she simply held onto him and began to talk, "Daddy, there was this boy here. And he knew things, he knew everything. He even called himself a detective, like Scooby Doo! But he disappeared when you came in, he just vanished."

Zatara listened to what his daughter said in content before finally chuckling. It would be like her to create a friend like that, a detective like Scooby Doo! Oh he loved her, but sometimes her imagination just runs wild.

"Daddy? DADDY! I'm telling the truth, there was someone here!" She called in desperation as he set her down and turned to walk down the hall once more, he completely forgot about what tripped him coming over, and there seemed to be nothing to trip him coming back to the living room.

Sitting down, he went to look at some papers on a side table in the room, and looked up when he heard the pitter patter of his daughter's small feet as she ran into the room. Breath heaving she looked at him before pointing up above him.

Deciding to indulge her, he looked up to actually see someone. A masked someone, meaning they had a high chance of being a villain as well as a hero. The young boy on the ceiling smiled down at them, getting ready to drop down, he stopped however when he saw the older man open his mouth. In horror the young boy shook his head, knowing that the man was about to use magic.

"Emoks emoceb a dlofdnilb! (Smoke become a blindfold!)," the older man yelled at the young masked boy. Smoke rolled into the room and incased the two ebony haired males. Young Zatanna was left on the outside of the smoke cloud, watching in horror as she couldn't see her dad at all.

An eerie cackle sounded through the room, and Zatara realized his mistake too late, with a room this small he too would be blindfolded by the smoke. Looking around, all the magician could see was a wall of smoke on all sides of him.

He felt a light pressure on his wrists, before they were wrenched from his side and bound behind his back. He heard a light voice from behind him, "Your lucky, if it weren't for your daughter, I would hand your butt to you, but I can't have her belief in her father disappear!" and with a cackle the voice disappeared.

Looking around he could see no one, "Emoks, raeppasid!" he gasped out. (Smoke, disappear!) Ready to fire another spell when he saw his young capturer, he never got the chance when he felt a gage slid into place over his mouth.

Looking around, Zatara saw the dismay in his daughter eyes as she watched her dad being bound and gagged. Robin, standing in front of the magician, looked around at the other child and realized that he might have gone too far.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled untying the man's wrists, but leaving the gage in place. The older magician realized that the boy could have full reign over him, but chose not to, getting the hidden message not to try and harm the younger vigilante.

"But I mean **come on**," the little acrobat said with a impish grin looking at the older man as he scuffed his shoe across the floor, "Out all the spells you could use, you chose the one that made it virtually impossible for you to win. I'm from Gotham; I'm a friggin creature of the night and all that. I virtually live in the bog and musk."

"Sorry for the scare by the way, Zatanna," the boy said turning to the raven haired girl, "I would never heart your dad, or anyone from the League, just teach them a few Batrules is all. Like what we learned just not, rule number seven, never try to best a Bat in their element."

"And hey, look at it-" the young boy continued babbling and trying to break the tension in the room he had created. Glancing between the terrified young girl and the slightly confused and slightly annoyed magician.

He was cut off, "Robin, you were to stay in the room, back to the Mountain now," with a small smile and wave, the Boy Wonder followed his mentor out the room, the later having just appeared there, using his Goddamn Batman skills.

"Well, you see B, -" the two magicians watched as the pair of them left the room. Seemingly gliding across the floor and out the backdoor.

"Daddy," Zatanna began looking at her father, "Who was that?" she was utterly confused. Of course she knew who Batman was, but the younger boy that had tormented her father, well she had absolutely no idea.

The man looked at his daughter in equal confusion before stating rather uncertainly, "I think- I think that was another Bat."

**HAHA how did you like that ending? Wanna have a big HUGE thank you to FFP for the Scooby Doo idea! And I wanna thank the rest of yall for giving your ideas, it means a lot that you took the time to tell me!**

**And I'm sorry if Robin seemed kinda demented in this one, but I wanted him to freak out Zatanna…**

**IMPORTANT: Any Leaguers you wanna see!? (Black Canary and Martian Manhunter are next)**

**Please review with any characters you wanna see or any situations you wanna see unfold! I'm all about challenges (although I've never done one)! **


	6. Black Canary

**Black Canary **

_Mount Justice _

"I'm telling you, Batman's got himself a side kick or something. Some kid, not even old enough to probably even tie his shoes!" Wonder Woman was explaining to a rather amused looking Black Canary.

"So you're telling me this kid, the one 'not even old enough to tie his shoes' was sneaking around the Mountain and you couldn't find him? And he somehow stole your lasso? Ya ok, whatever…" the blond women turned to leave, rolling her eyes as she went.

"HEY! You heard Oliver, he's seen him too! I'm not lying here!" the black haired women said with slight annoyance at her friends disbelief.

"Ya ya, I'm gonna go train with some drones," BC said to her hero as she exited the room, amusement clear in her voice. Diana turned to go to the kitchen, trying to get her mind off of the Boy Wonder and the Dark Knight.

"Side-kick? I prefer the term partner!" came a giggly voice from in front of Diana, the woman looked up from her walk and found said Boy Wonder crouching on the counter in the kitchen. Wonder Woman opened her mouth to confront the boy but was stopped when she saw Batman enter the room from the other side.

The dark dressed vigilante calmly get a glass of water and looked at the female hero in slight amusement at the later's obvious confusion and slight amazement. Diana opened her mouth to say something, but noticed Batman's slight glare in Robin's direction. She watched in amazement as the Boy Wonder stuck his tongue out at his mentor, while the Dark Knight continued to glare. Finally the boy sighed in defeat and flipped of the counter.

"No one was using the counter anyway," the young be grumbled sullenly as he exited the room, having just held a whole argument with the Caped Crusader without even opening his mouth. The female hero looked at her fellow Leaguer in amazement only to have him look back at her in a glare that made her feel like he was mocking her. She opened her mouth to question him about the young boy, but thought better of it.

After all he was a Bat. **(A/N it fit so perfectly!) **

_Training Room_

Black Canary swept her feet across the floor, taking down all the drones around her. Each and every one of them fell and the blond hero stood up with a slight smirk on her face. She was just starting her combat workout and was hoping to improve her aerial moves and flips.

She went to program the drones to a harder setting when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. The hero knew that most of the other Leaguers would announce their presence to her, and that the Dark Knight, being the only one that wouldn't, would have been watching her via camera and not by standing in the room. Gathering her wits and pulling up her guard, the screecher swiftly turned only to find the room empty.

Looking around, Black Canary saw no one in the room, and there were only so many doorways to lurk in. The hero went back to programming her drones, even though she still felt the hairs prickle at her neck, alerting her to someone else's presence.

Decided to ignore it, and go on with her workout, the women brushed it off as Batman's paranoia rubbing off on her. The hero started the drones and was met by a much faster assault than she expected, swiftly trying to flip over them, Black Canary's leg was caught by one of them and she was slammed to the ground. She rolled to the side avoiding another attack and pushed herself off the ground.

She watched the drones come at her at a much greater speed and agility than she programmed and as she ducked at of the way of a kick from one of them, she was met with a punch, meaning the skill set was also greater than she set.

Growling in anger and slight pain from the punch to the gut, the hero stalked over to the computer system and tried to power down the drones, but when she hit the power off button, she was met with nothing. And looking over, the drones were still coming at her.

She hit it several more times, before decided to try to by-pass security codes to shut off the workout system all together. When she tried to type in her ID, she was met with an **access denied **box, after typing it in again, music starting blasting from the computer. Scaring the hero into jumping back and for some reason causing the drones to finally shut down.

_NANANANANA NANANANA BATMAN! _

Black Canary, after turning to find the drones had shut off, turned back to look at the computer in anger, before turning back to the drones and exercise floor, "BATMAN!" She screeched, causing some of the drones to completely shatter.

"Batman says not to let anger get the better of you," came a sardonic voice from above the hero. Looking around, Black Canary saw no one, but after a few moments, a black and yellow blur fell from the shadowy rafters. The older hero watched as the young acrobat did a few flips before landing in front of her.

"It's a Batrule," he said flippantly. "You're lucky I just set the drone's programs, and didn't come down her myself," the small boy continued with a grin. The older hero analyzed him for a second, seeing the R on his chest and his small stature.

"You're Batman's new partner," the hero finally said, causing the young vigilante to grin because of the use of partner and not sidekick.

"That I am!" he said with enthusiasm, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement, causing Black Canary to chuckle to herself, before returning to a more serious attitude when she realized what the kid had done.

"So what? Batman gave you all the codes to Mount Justice?!" her mind raced she thought of all the things the kid had access to, everyone's secret IDs and a lot of other personal stuff that some kid shouldn't just know.

"Batman? Give me something? Give anyone something? Do you **know **the man?" the little bird said with a cackle, he then promptly dropped to the floor, scaring the older hero when she thought he was hurt, only for him to come back up, standing on his hands.

He walked a ways from her then flipped back, all the time apparently subconscious just needing to move and let off some energy. Smirking, the boy looked up to the older hero, "I just hacked that system," he pulled up a holographic computer on his wrist, "I mean I already had access from hacking it earlier with Wonder Woman, so it wasn't hard to just brush back in. I mean really the firewalls on that thing are like play dough."

"So you're telling me you hacked the Justice League's home base computer system, probably the most powerful system on this planet?"

The young acrobat rolled his eyes, the effect lost under his domino mask, "On this planet? Paaa-llleeeaasee. The Batcave computer was so much harder to hack, it gave me an actual challenge. This system might rival the US government, but you know Bats, he's the Goddamn Batman, paranoid as anyone can get."

"So Batman **lets **you hack all these system? What, is this your form of fun or something?" the blond hero asked in a slight disgust, mainly angry at the boy's seemingly lack of childhood.

"Oh he doesn't really want me to, well honestly I don't think he cares, I think it might amuse him," the older hero paled, Batman amused? There was no way that would ever happen, "But he can't really stop me, oh trust me he tried, he set up new security and everything, but I didn't help much, just slowed me for a few minutes. And it is kinda fun, much more challenging than playing those stupid video games that are so easy to beat."

Black Canary was about to retort that those games weren't really that easy, especially after watching Olivia and his ward, Roy yelling at the tv and games more times than she would like to count, but was stopped by the little bird.

"And anyway, that's all beside the point, the real reason I stopped you had nothing to do with the hacking, I saw you working on your aerial moves, so I thought I might try to help you," the Boy Wonder said with a smirk and then with a dramatic sigh continued, "Especially after I was informed that, or erm more informed myself via the computer system, that the League had no aerial specialist, and Batman was as close as they came. Which is kinda sad, but don't tell him that, so I figured I would come and help you! And plus the big bad Bats not gonna help anyone."

"You wanna help me kid? That's cute and all, but I think I'll be fine on my own," the blond hero said with an eye roll as she turned back to program the drones once more.

"HEY!" he yelled, getting her attention and making her turn with an eye raised, "If you think you are so good, then why don't we spar right now? You don't use your screech and I won't use my weapons. Deal?" the young acrobat asked sticking at his hand to shake hers.

"Whatever kid, but if I'm not blamed if you get hurt," she said with a smirk, grasping his hand before stepping back and crouching into a fighting stance. The little bird smirked a shit eating smirk in turn before stepping back as well. The older hero was slightly thrown off when he just stood there, not prepping to fight at all.

"Ready?" she asked in slight confusion, but received a nod from the young vigilante which she took as her signal to start. Black Canary charged the small acrobat, and was inches away from grasping the collar of his shirt to flip him when he wasn't there. She felt the impact of his small hands on her shoulder's as he flipped over her, and she heard the eerie cackle sound through the air.

"I thought you were gonna improve aerial skills? That just looked like your same old moves," the little bird taunted, much to the older hero's annoyance.

"How do I know these aren't your same old moves?" she shot back, whirling around brining her leg up to take him down only to find he slipped into a split. She stopped her leg and lunged at him, but he moved in the last second with ease and went into a handstand then flipped backwards.

"Ha! Do you think I can use the same moves with Bats? The man that's probably the top in hand to hand combat in the world? I don't have 'same old moves' and after a while it gets hard to use the same once you know so many, I mean Bats has already got me mastering six different forms of martial arts." The boy said nonchalantly, looking at the older hero with a raised eye brow, daring her to make the next move.

The woman stared at the little bird in slight awe and a lot of disbelief looking at his small stature and all around goofiness. He kept talking though, oblivious to her discomfort and just not caring.

"Well I probably shouldn't have told you that, I mean it's always better for you to underestimate me, that a Batrule, just fyi. So can we just get his over with soon, I'm in the mood too spar with eskrima sticks or maybe even fence, I haven't done that in while," the little acrobat babbled on, shifting his weight to rest on one leg and pulling his hand up to rub his chin in the classic thinker pose.

The older hero took this opportunity of his distraction rush him once more, flipping and bringing her legs down to slam on him, but he flipped last minute, meeting her in midair and doing a fast split kicking her in the stomach and sending her crashing toward the ground.

"You're learning!" the little boy said excitedly, "Trying to take me when my guard appears to be down!" He grinned down at the older women before holding out his hand to help her up. Rather embarrassed, the hero took his hand pulling herself up while simultaneously pushing him down, which Robin, of course, saw coming from her body language and look of outrage at being bested by a nine year old.

He used her momentum to pull herself up and went with the pull down, still grasping her hand and flipping her as he went, slamming her on her back with an oof.

Smiling she looked at the young vigilante with newfound respect, "Well kid, you're something, aren't you?" she asked as she let him help her up for real this time. "Maybe you can help me with my aerial moves."

"Maybe another time Miss Canary, Batman's waiting!" and with that the boy cartwheeled out the door, and the female hero almost let a gasp of surprise leave her lips as she saw the Dark Knight appear from the shadows to follow his young partner. Nodding in her direction, Dinah tried to suppress her surprise, she had never seen the Dark Knight acknowledge someone, not even with a head nod.

The hero watched in amazement as the pair left the room, heading toward the Zeta Tubes. That brightly dressed boy was changing Dark Knights in ways no one thought possible.

Well then again he was a Bat…

_**Epilogue (of just this chapter)**_

_Batcave_

"I don't know where you picked it up from, but I don't want to hear you use the term 'Goddamn Batman' every again, Richard. Do you hear me?" Gotham's billionaire playboy sternly asked his small ward.

"But Bruuuuce! It's your catch phrase! I so want one too!" the boy whined looking at his adoptive father with big puppy dog eyes, having taken off his domino mask.

The older man turned away, knowing that if he looked into those eyes, he would lose all control and authority, "If you don't stop I'll tell Alfred," he threatened.

"Fine," the ebony haired boy said with pout as he crossed his arms.

"And what was that with Black Canary about my aerial skills being sad?"

"Well they are!" the boy called as he ran from his father and mentor, knowing he would get it in training tomorrow for saying that.

**HEY! SO I thought I'd add that little cute part at the end, a lil daddybats moment, kinda…**

**Anyway, so I think I'll do martian manhunter next but idk who to do after him. **

**IMPORTANT****: Which other Leaguers? **

**After I finish doing the Leaguers I'm gonna start on how he meets the sidekicks… **


	7. Martian Manhunter

**Martian Manhunter **

_Mount Justice _

Black Canary, Flash, and Green Arrow sat in the living room flipping through channels and trying to entertain themselves, they weren't do for any missions and Batman was busy tapping away at the computer in the monitoring room, doing god knows what.

The heard a crashing sound coming from the kitchen and then a terrifying yell, "MY OREOS!"

The blond archer and blond screecher looked at each other before glaring at the red dressed speedster who was looking at the kitchen in terror. He looked at the two and noticed them looking at him, shaking his head, "Look guys, I know what you are thinking, but seriously, I didn't do it this time, I swear! Remember last time? I swore never ever to take another one of J'onn's cookies!" the speedster pleaded with them desperately, glancing at the kitchen waiting for the hero to come in.

The three knew any second the martian would faze through the wall, but then they heard an eerie cackle, one all them recognized. Realization stuck the trio as they realized they had been duped.

"WHO DID IT!?" Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Flash all looked up to see a fuming Martian Manhunter looming above the couch they were situated on.

"J'onn, please calm-" the female hero began.

"I swear I didn't do it, please-" the fastest man alive began in a rush.

"IT WAS THAT KID!" The archer screamed over the two of them, pointing up to the high dark ceiling.

"What kid!? I see no one, stop talking non since, now tell me who took my oreos?" the last part the martian growled out darkly.

"WHAT KID?" the flash screeched, "Only Bat's little birdie, the one that's been trolling EVERYONE from the League!"

"Ring any bells? The one that everyone basically hates?" Oliver said in distaste, only to receive a smack on the back of his head from the blond hero.

"Hey! You're the only one that hates him, Arrow!" Black Canary barked, then spat out, "You can deal with this mess on your own," and she promptly stormed out the room.

"What? What did I say?" the archer asked in confusion looking at his fellow heroes.

"Who cares what **you **said? Where are my cookies?" the green hero snarled looking at the two heroes in the room with him. "And I am well aware of Robin, but what has he to do with my oreos?"

"He took them!" the archer exclaimed looking at Flash to back him, which the speedster did half-heartedly, the more he thought about it the more things didn't look too good, it was never a smart idea to rat out a Bat.

"And is Robin even here?" the martian asked, having calmed down a slight bit, but still wanting to find his cookies.

"YES!" Green Arrow exclaimed, "He's somewhere up in the rafter waiting out his time like the little Bat he is!" And the archer said it like it was a bad thing to be a Bat.

The martian looked to the rafters, but couldn't see anything. Floating up, he drifted into a shadowed corner out of sight of the two heroes below him. The green martian came upon a grinning boy stretched across a beam of metal, the martian saw no oreos on him and was about to turn back and tell the other two heroes off until the boy waved.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Hello," the green hero replied in turn, moving over to the boy to come to a stop floating in front of him. The boy looked at him curiously for a second and the martian felt the curiosity rolling off the boy.

"If you wish, you may ask me a question," the martian stated, coming to sit next to the boy who sat up to face the older hero.

"Hmmm, well first I guess I should tell you that the cookies are back where they were. I just wanted to freak out Flash a little, got on tape his look of horror," the boy said with a cackle, "And I also brought the double layered oreos with chocolate and white icing, they are SO good!"

"You knew that I would enjoy oreos?" the martian questioned looking at the young bird in curiosity.

"Don't forget I'm the Goddamn Batman's protégé," the boy said with a proud smirk.

"ROBIN!" the martian heard the voice reverberate throughout the cave, and could picture the Dark Knight's look of anger. The green hero cringed slightly and felt a little bad for the young boy at being on the receiving end of Batman's anger, but the boy seemed undeterred, in fact he almost looked proud.

"SORRY!" the little acrobat yelled back before diving off the rafter. The martian looked in horror as the boy plummeted to the ground, jumping off the beam after the boy, he tried to catch him before he smashed into the ground, but the boy never did. He did several precise flips before landing in a crouch in front of a surprised Flash and Green Arrow

"Robin," the green martian exclaimed after landing off to the side of the two heroes, grabbing the older hero's attention, J'onn watched as the Boy Wonder did a mock salute before silently slipping away from in front the two heroes without them even realizing.

Turing back, Green Arrow and Flash were met with empty air, "Where-" Arrow began looking back to J'onn only to find the martian had gone as well.

"Where did the bat brat go?" GA questioned looking around. Flash looked up as he heard a growl from the other room, looking back he saw a paling blond archer.

"Don't think Bats liked that one," the Flash commented to the archer.

"Sorry Batman," Oliver softly said looking at his green boots and hoping the Dark Knight wouldn't come into the room and talk to him personally. After a few moments when nothing was said, the archer sighed in relief looking over at his red dressed friend.

Flash looked at the archer with a raised eye brow in amusement, glad it wasn't him on the other end of the Dark Knight's wrath. He heard his stomach growl then deciding to head toward the kitchen with the blond archer.

Upon entering the kitchen, the two were met with an odd sight indeed; the Martian Manhunter was laughing and talking with a grinning Boy Wonder while eating oreos.

"Well that's what I'm saying," the boy said, blatantly ignoring the entrance of the two heroes, "the English language is so senseless, they have all these rules, but ever rule has an exception. I don't understand."

"I agree, my young friend," the green martian replied nodding his head.

"The English language is **senseless**? What are you? What happened to the terms stupid and dumb? And English is your language, why are you dissing it, now that is **senseless**!" Green Arrow shot at the young vigilante, looking for a reason to pick a fight with him, although really what was he thinking? It was one thing to pick a fight with the little Bat over strength, but over wits?

"Yes senseless," the boy stated sourly glaring at the archer, "And English is not **my **language. It's my second after Romani," the boy snarled looking at the archer challengingly. The archer of course, took the bait.

"Romani? What are you a gypsy or something?" the archer asked in apparent disgust.

"Circus gypsy to be exact," the boy said with a grin, although his eyes shown with sorrow and loss that no one could see when covered by his mask.

"Really?" the red speedster asked in excitement, zooming over to stand in front of the boy, "What kind of circus? What was it like? What did you do in the circus?" Flash babbled on apparently thrilled at the prospect of a circus performer.

"I can't tell you," the boy said with a frown, looking out the door and in the direction of the monitoring room.

"What the big bad Bat won't let you tell us who you are? Come on, we know who Bruce Wayne is, in face…" the fastest man alive trailed off, glancing between the door and the young vigilante in front of him.

"Ah yes Barry, that might help this. It should be easy in fact, why have we not thought of this before?" the green martian chimed in looking the boy over.

"Be back in a flash!" the man called as he sprinted out the room, apparently going to his own room. The two older heroes in the room watched the young vigilante for a few moments before an annoyed yell was heard, "AH come on Bats! We'll figure out eventually!"

The three in the kitchen heard the Flash zoom to the monitoring room, apparently going to confront the Dark Knight. Oliver and J'onn glanced at each other in worry, this would not end well, and all Robin did was smirk, knowing exactly what his mentor would do.

Rushing toward the room, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter were met with the sight of Flash dangling from his ankle by a wire and Batman calmly sitting at the computer researching something or another.

"Baaattttmmmmaaaann," the speedster whined from his position above everyone's heads, "Come on, that kid knows all our identities, it's only fair we know his."

The Caped Crusader sat stoically ignoring the dangling hero, the green hero stepped forward, speaking up, "Batman, there would be not point to keep the boy's identity from us, we will find out eventually, so please let us just know now."

The Batman sat unresponsive, so the Boy Wonder with a slight frown but a determined look on his face marched forward and stood next to his sitting mentor. Even though the older vigilante was sitting down, he was still above eye level with the young vigilante.

Robin whispered a few words into the Dark Knight's ears and J'onn thought he may have seen the boy pouting for a second, but the boy quickly turned his back fully from the other heroes and talked to Batman in a few more hushed tones that none of the other heroes could catch.

A cackle rang out across the room. And the three heroes watched in awe as the Boy Wonder **hugged **the Batman. **Hugged **him! The boy made a quick movement with one hand, the other still wrapped around his mentor's neck, and Flash felt the wire around his ankle break and crashed to the floor.

The little bird cartwheeled over to the stunned heroes and with a grin on his face, "B said I could tell you, but I think I'll wait till a later date, maybe when I can tell everyone. I dunno see you later!" and with that the little acrobat flipped out the room, going somewhere else in the mountain.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked, looking at his two companions. Flash simply shrugged before rubbing his ankle and walking toward the kitchen, the other two heroes followed reluctantly.

"I believe that the young boy is changing him," J'onn stated, slightly unsure.

"If that little Bat Brat will do that then why didn't we get him a kid years ago?" the archer asked in excitement, "Let's get a Batgirl or something!"

"I believe that this boy may be special, I may be wrong for I don't fully understand the ways of humans, and I don't understand the ways of the Bats at all, but that's what that young boy is. He may be a bird to everyone else, but truly he is a bat," the green alien said wisely as he looked at the two heroes preparing themselves lunch.

"Bat brat," was muttered by the archer as he shoved food down his throat.

**HEYO! So I don't know how I feel about that ending..? What did you think? And I tried to lighten this up bc originally it was gonna be dark and kinda sad, but I dropped that (although I may use it for another series of one shots) **

**So up next will prob be Aquaman and I'm considering doing a Catwoman even though she isn't in the tv show (at least I think) And I'll do Captain Marvel sometime (I love Billy!)**

**What do you think of the idea that Robin knows Captain Marvel is Billy? **

**Any other super hero suggestions?**

**And thank you **Daxo and danielchoosenone** for the Oreo idea! **


	8. Aquaman

**Aquaman **

King Orin walked into Mount Justice, having just come from the Zeta Tubes, to find Flash, Green Arrow, and Superman all gathered in the kitchen, glancing around suspiciously and talking in hushed tones.

"Did you use your x-ray vision to get a look at him?" the speedster questioned looking at the Big Blue Boyscout. The Man of Steel looked at the archer with a raised eyebrow, dropping Oliver's mental age to about a five.

"No, I-"

"What do you mean 'no'!? Come on your friggin Superman, why did you not check to see the kid's face?" the archer exclaimed, grabbing the man in question and shaking him as though to push some sense into him.

"I doesn't matter anyway," Barry said glumly looking off for dramatic effect, "Supey wouldn't have been able to recognize the kid."

"What are we talking of, my friends?" the Atlantian asked, making his presence in the doorway known.

"The Bat brat," the blond archer spat.

"Robin," Superman clarified, giving the archer a warning look before glancing around the room finding the hidden cameras with his x-ray vision.

"Oh, yes, the young protégé of Batman," the Atlantain said knowingly, nodding his head as he spoke, "So why is it that we are discussing him?" The hero questioned looking around at the three other men.

"Well," Flash began looking slightly uncomfortable; he scratched the back of his head glancing around him as though looking for an escape route.

"Those two," the Man of Steel said pointing at the archer and speedster with an annoyed look, "Are trying to find out the identity of Robin, mainly by badgering me."

"Hey!" the speedster cried, looking slightly offended for being thrown under the bus by his kryptonian teammate.

"Why do you not simply ask him?" the Atlantian king asked, clearly confused by the two men's actions and behavior.

"WE DID!" Green Arrow cried, "And the little twerp totally convinced Batman, **The BATMAN **to let him tell us, and you know what the little turd does? He decided he's going to make us wait! AND THEN he does his whole little I'm a Bat so I can basically do anything, and somehow blocks every possible way of us finding out who he is through searching Bruce Wayne. How does he even do it? That little turd…"

"So why do you not just wait?" the sea man questioned still not grasping why the two were so set on finding the little bird's identity.

"Well we-"

"Uh, I mean-"

"I want to know too," Superman spoke up looking at the king, "It should be easy to find the boy's identity, but he seems to be able to predict our every move, we can't just be bullied by a seven year old."

"Do as you wish," the king said as he walked out the room, still not understanding what they were going on about. He walked down to the salt water pool stationed in the lower deck of the building.

The pool room was a huge open room that had exposed rafters and such at the ceiling with most of the lights coming from the pool itself, causing a shadowed and eerie effect on most of the room, but the atlantian didn't care, only wanting to get into the blessed water after a long mission.

After swimming a few laps, the king became aware of water vibrations near the middle of the pool. Stopping, he stayed under the water and listened and waited, sure enough something hit the water in a calculated and almost mechanic interval.

Quickly swimming over, the man saw what seemed to be oreo halves, just one of the dark cookies with the other cookie and icing missing. He watched as the cookie slowly broke down, breaking apart and creating a dark cloud where it had been.

He waited, ten feet below the surface for another cookie half to drop, but none ever came so out of curiosity the Atlantian surfaced. Looking around he saw no one, but almost jumped when he heard an eerie cackle reverberate throughout the room.

Glancing around swiftly the man swam toward the edge of the people and slowly got out. He circled around, still looking for the sound of laughter, but it dead down and he quickly ran to the pool door, wanting to get out the room as soon as possible and report the incident to the rest of the League.

Upon leaving the room, the man saw that the hallway outside was pitch black, the lights having been turned off apparently. Hurriedly, the hero turned around groping for the door handle, and finally found it and with a huff turned the nob and slammed his shoulder into the door to open the door, but a loud bang was heard as his body connected with the door and nothing gave way.

Glancing around, and still not being able to see anything, Aquaman realized the urgency of the situation, that he was basically blind in a hallway with an intruder somewhere sneaking about, and this intruder had apparently overridden the Mountian's computer system, having been able to lock the door.

"Aquaman to Justice League, do you copy?" the Atlantain asked, raising his hand to activate the comm link in his ear.

The hero heard static for a few seconds before the link apparently cut off entirely and he heard nothing, nothing but the eerie cackle that filled the hallway. Aquaman shrunk back into the wall, trying to make himself as little as possible as though to hide from the intruder… But you can't hide from the night.

The laughter suddenly cut off and the hero was momentarily blinded by the flood of lights in the hallway. Blinking away the light, the man felt a pressure on his arm that turned to a death grip, but in his bleary vision, he could only see a red and yellow blob and in the next seconds he was airborne.

The wind was knocked out of the king as he hit the ground **hard **on his back and looking up he saw a shit eating grin on a small vigilante's face. The boy winked, or so he appeared to behind his black and white domino mask, before the young acrobat back flipped out of the hero's vision.

Turing over onto his stomach, the king of Atlantis found himself alone in an empty hallway. Looking around, he still couldn't see the vigilante, but he had a suspicious feeling about the dark rafters above in the hallway, which could easily house an intruder.

He heard a soft thump on the ground and turned around to see another oreo cookie, this one missing its other half and the icing like the others he had seen. Quickly looking up at the rafter, the hero saw nothing, but heard three more thumps behind him and found that the cookies had again hit the ground.

The king quickly scaled the cave walls, having to use some of the gadgets Batman had given him to get a good grip on the wall itself. He clambered onto a beam going across the hall and looked around, there was no intruder to be seen, in fact looking back, the hero realized that the sound of the thumping of cookies had ended moments after he had reached the top of the wall.

The Atlantian cautiously stepped from beam to beam, mindful that he could easily drop and bruise himself, although no severe wound would come from this height. After minutes of fruitless searching, the hero opted to come down, decided that the young boy was no longer in the rafters, but as he looked down to get off, he realized the oreos formed a shape. In fact the oreos formed an almost perfect outline of a bat, the iconic Batsymbol to be exact.

Aquaman realized what had happened in an instant and good naturally chuckled, for he had been duped by the new sidekick. He looked around one last time, realizing the boy had probably left ages ago to go terrorize someone else and the Atlantian knew there was no possible way someone was up there with him, he should have easily been able to see them. He slid down the wall to land on his feet on the ground, but as he walked out the room, he felt something hit the top of his head.

Bringing his hand up, the hero felt an oreo cookie half and brought it down to inspect it. Sure enough it was the oreo without the other cookie or icing. A cackle sounded from the room with, "The ratio is all off on the single stuffed one," followed by another cackled that died down.

Shaking his head with a slight smile on his face, the Atlantian continued down the hallway, that kid was something alright, but overall that kid was a Bat.

**Ok so first I want to thank all of my reviewers, really yall are the best ever, I didn't realize how much you support me and it means a lot that you were so patient! **

**Second I wanna apologize again for this taking so long, I know I posted other stories, but I was just not feeling it with Aquaman till a now… And next is gonna be the big revealing chapter, it should be pretty long, and I might split it into two parts so this may not be up till late next week cause I'm gonna be on vacation for Mardi Gras… **

**Anywho, please review and all that! **


	9. Hawkwoman

**Hawkwoman**

The Boy Wonder had been tapping into all the Justice League's computers and any electronic devices, basically any media devices in general. Anytime one of them looked up anything closely associated with Gotham or Bruce Wayne, it would lead to a fake sight with a trail that eventually ended in the blaring of the Batman theme song.

To say the young nine year old acrobat was enjoying himself would be an understatement. In fact he felt pretty aster-ish.

The little bird watched from his perch in the rafters of the Mountain as the Batman theme song blasted from Green Arrow's iPhone and he let out his signature cackle as the surprised hero dropped said phone, causing the screen to crack and the man to curse like a true sailor.

The young vigilante dove off of his nest and swung out his grappling hook. He shot it at the last second as the wind rushed through his ebony hair, an overjoyed grin spreading across his face as he swung through the air on his way to the gym, this was what he was meant for, this is what he loved, flying.

The little bird had wished that he could fly like some of the members of the league, he has spent countless nights staying up trying to find one of them that had created their power of flight, but from all his research that each and every one of the Leagues with the ability of flight had been born or gifted with the power. Robin was only slightly deterred by this, after all, he was the Boy Wonder and he could do whatever he wanted, and if that was flying well then he would fly.

He had hoped that he would be able to master the ability of flight like he had mastered the many martial arts that Batman had thrown at him, but it seemed the closest he came to flying was with his grappling hook, and if that was all he could do for now, so be it.

Robin looked at the empty gym with a large grin on his face, happy to be alone in the usually busy facility. He walked over to the gymnastics section of the area, something that Black Canary only used, and started by flipping onto the parallel bars. He swing around the bar, curling and contorting his body into itself. He felt the air breeze through his hair as he flew off the bar, dropping his hands and shifting his weight to catch the higher bar.

He swung around that bar, stopping at the top in a handstand. His stomach tight with his ab muscles working to keep him in that position, slowly he let out a breath as he did a pushup on that top bar. The boy went back to the handstand and spread his legs into a split holding it for a while then bringing his legs down so that his hands were positioned between his legs, still gripping the bar and he was facing right side up looking around the large gym.

The boy smirked as he pulled his hands from underneath him in one swift movement taking a seat on the high bar. Thinking back, he had never actually seen anyone do a push up on the high bars in gymnastics like that, nor had he seen anyone ever sit down on the bar in the middle of a routine, he could start a trend or something.

He swung his legs back and forth grinning even more at the thought of him doing something like that on the gymnastics team at his school. He was, of course, too young to even try out, but he had watched the girls and guys walking around the high school with their matching warm ups and he had snuck into a practice or two.

The grin suddenly fell off the little birds face and he glanced toward the door and in a flash he was crouching on the bar and had sprung off it doing a few flips before shooting his grappling hook into the rafters.

**Hawkwoman POV **

Shayera Hol simply wanted to get away from everyone. All the noise coming from the living room and the number of times she had heard the Batman theme song was driving her crazy. And that's all most of the other League members could talk about, the Bat Brat, Robin.

The Winged Woman honestly didn't care, the young vigilante could do what he please, but if she heard that theme song one more time, she would pull her mace out and more than likely use it on Flash or Green Arrow.

The older hero sighed as she went over to the boxing bag, she didn't really need to learn a new skill such as boxing, as she was trained with almost all weapons and many hand to hand combat types, but it was more a hobby of hers, to learn something new.

The women let out an angry puff air as she wrapped her hand, she glanced at the door, really wishing she could lock it so no other League Members could come in and bother her. She had heard enough about the Boy Wonder, and did it really matter what his secret identity was? It's not like the League knew Batman's at first either.

She looked around the gym as she slipped on the large boxing gloves, using her enhanced vision, the hero noticed the uneven bars next to the boxing area. She had been with Dinah the other day as she worked on her aerial stunts on some of that equipment. She had watched the young women coat the bars in the powdery white chalk. Looking at theme now, the hero noticed that both the top and bottom bar both had less chalk than the two heroes had left on from yesterday, in fact, the top bar had barely any.

Glancing around, the hero saw no other detail that would reveal that someone was there with her, but she was slightly paranoid for she knew that Black Canary was the only other League Member that used those bars and she knew the women had gone out on a mission with Diana yesterday.

The Winged Hero brushed off her suspicion and went back to her punching bag, jumping up and down to warm up, the women then proceeded to throw a few punches at the bag, doing a few upper cuts. After half an hour she let her arms sag from exhaustion. Backing off from the bag, she started to take off a glove when she heard a slight snicker from in front of her.

Looking up, Hawkwoman noticed a young masked boy sitting on top of the punching bag she had just been hitting. Grinning down at her, the pushed off the bag to flip and land in a crouch in front of her.

"Thank you, thank you," she boy said with a shit eating grin, waving and bowing to the invisible crowd. At the woman's look of annoyance he straightened up and held out his hand for her to shake, a slightly more serious look on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Shayera," the boy said, pumping her hand up in down, although the fact that her hand engulfed his was not lost to either of them, earning the young vigilante a small grin from the hero.

"Nice to meet you as well,…" the Winged Women trailed off, not knowing what the boy's name was.

"Oh well, those idiots out there know me as Robin, but you can call me Dick," the boy said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Dick," the hero said, her eye brow slightly raised at this information she was giving. She did indeed remember hiding form the other League members as they tried to discover the young bird's name and it seemed he had just given it to her.

"So you're learning boxing?" Robin asked, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Um, ya-" the woman began looking at her hands, but then paused looking at the boy, "How do you know I'm just learning, for all you know I could have been doing this for years." The hero said accusingly, albeit slightly curious about how the little bird knew she was just learning.

"Well, it doesn't list boxing as one of your skills on your League profile, but those things are always too general and out of date, and there is nothing on your Batfile about boxing, so I could have assumed that you are just learning, but there is also the fact that your technique and form are basic and simple," the young acrobat finished, a thoughtful look on his face as he looked up at the hero before him.

"What do you mean my technique and form are basic and simple?" the women said annoyed and slightly upset and angry that he had just insulted her.

"Oh no, no," the little bird said, looking at her outraged face but seeing the slight look of hurt in her eyes that many wouldn't have caught, "What I am saying is that you are still mastering the basics as this is a new skill for you so you haven't incorporated your own style to it."

"My own style?" the calmed down women asked, now curious as to how one has their own style for boxing.

"Ya your own style," the boy said excitedly jumping up and down, happy to share something with her, "Like my style of boxing would use aerial stunts and agility more than brute force and muscle, like Batman's boxing style would rely on his strength and sidesteps whereas mine would be all about tiring out my opponent with dodges and quick blows. Yours would have more to do with your wings, you could use them to push you off the ground higher than your opponent but you could also use your enhanced strength to land hard blows. It's more of something you find yourself, I can't tell you what you're best at, you know what you're best at when it comes to fighting and you simply transfer that into boxing," the boy said with a smile looking at the awestruck woman.

"I guess I see what you mean," the hero said with a grin.

"Ok so let's try it," the young acrobat said excitedly as he went to wrap his hands and put boxing gloves on.

-BREAKLINE—

"That was good for being a beginner," the Boy Wonder said, sticking his hand down to help up the fallen hero who had tired and let her guard down, allowing the little bird to take her down once again.

"I suppose," the woman said, not thrilled that she had been beat by a nine year old, but greatly appreciating his help and tips.

The pair walked back to the boxing section, taking their gloves off and unwrapping their hands on the way. The young acrobat was oddly quiet, an unusual contrast to his normal talking and bubbly self.

"Miss Shayera," the began than paused, not looking the woman in the eyes, keeping his face to the ground as he walked. Hawkwoman looked at him in slight shock, she had gotten to know that boy quite well in the past hour that they had been working out, and she hadn't seen him act like this that whole time.

"Could it be possible that I-that I could I mean- that you could take me- take me flying sometime?" the young acrobat asked squeezing his eyes shut so as to not see her reaction if she turned him down.

"Sure, I guess so, if it's okay with Batman," the Winged Woman said with a slight chuckle at the boy. This really must be something important if he was acting like that.

"Really!?" the little bird asked, looking up at the hero in wonder, the whites of his domino mask widening with his eyes in excitement and slight surprise. He launched himself at the women and she just had time to catch him as he wrapped his hands around her neck.

"But remember it has to be okay with Batman," the women reminded looking down with a grin at the excited young boy.

"Pssshh, like Batman would say no to me, and let's not forget this is the man that lets me use Gotham as my own personal jungle gym, the man will let me do anything," this of course caused an eye roll from the older hero which caused a giggle to escape Robin's mouth.

"Let's go find the other," the boy said suddenly, jumping off the hero and taking her hand, "After all I was supposed to tell them my secret identity like half an hour ago, but they can wait!"

"Robin, hold on, why is it that you told me your name?" Hawkwoman questioned looking down at the young vigilante.

"Because I respect you and I think you understand," the young acrobat said simply, tugging the woman's arm to bring her forward.

"But why? You didn't even know me when you told me, and what do I understand?"

"I saw your Batfile, I saw what you did for the League, I saw that you left everything, I saw that you lost everything. I guess that makes us alike, many heroes too. To lose everything, I suppose tragedy must strike for people to be driven to dress up as bat in the middle of the night. And I guess there are other heroes out there that have gone through the same thing, like Superman losing his planet, but I would never tell him that and plus as awful as this may seem, he can't really miss what he never had. I mean yes it is horrible that all his people are gone, but he didn't have that hole ripped through his heart. He doesn't feel like he might just fall apart one of these days, and I guess I know that you feel that way. Tragedy and war hardened you, but in a good way, or as good as it gets. The way I see it, you are probably one of the bravest persons in existence," the Boy Wonder finished looking Hawkwoman in the eye, meaning every word he had just said.

"Thank you," she stuttered out, completely taken back by the young boy's insight and understanding, and the woman didn't have to peel the domino mask back to know that the boy's eyes were hardened by war and tragedy. She kneeled down next to the boy and pulled him into a hug, letting one silent tear slip down her face.

"Now let's fine the rest of the League before they go on a rampage trying to fine me, but if you could help me," the boy said with a wicked grin replacing his serious face.

"Oh?" the older hero questioned, the slight musk of sadness lifting from the two at the young bird's antics.

"Well, Bats as you know has a slight taste for the theatrical so I, of course, may have a slight taste for it as well, and when I say slight taste I mean an unorthodox and sadistic obsession with it." The hero couldn't help but smile at the boy's obvious pleasure and she too could see the pleasure in trolling on the other League members.

**So I am so so so sorry that took over a week to get out. I can't say that the next chapter will be out by next week, but I just wasn't feeling it then BAM this idea came to me and I felt it was perfect! I know that it didn't have its usual humor and took a more serious tone, but I felt this was needed and I was inspired by the Alfred/Hawkgirl scene in Justice League…**

**So I hope you enjoyed it and please review, it means so much, yall are all really great!**


	10. Dick Grayson

**Dick Grayson **

_Mount Justice, Common/TV Room_

"That little twerp said he would be here," Green Arrow growled out, eyes dancing around the room as though the Boy Wonder would just pop up, which could happen as this was Batman's protégé.

"Settle down, he could just be caught up in Gotham," the Big Boyscout said, trying to calm his agitated friend.

"Caught up in Gotham? Please, Bats is here, so where is his little bird?"

"He is here," Martian Manhunter stated, looking thoroughly bored with the conversation and in need of some oreos.

"What? How do you know?" the speedster asked, words flying out his mouth at a lightning speed that was incomprehensible to most, but the green alien seemed to easily understand.

"The Zeta Tube announced his arrival over an hour ago along with Batman's. I felt the surface of their minds, and found it was them," the boredom leaking into the martian's words as he glanced around at the Leaguers gathered.

Flash and Green Arrow had their heads together and seemed to be utterly flustered that the Boy Wonder had not shown his face yet. Black Canary and Wonder Woman had walked in a few minutes ago after coming back from their mission; the two women were talking with an animated Aquaman, who was waving his hands and appeared to be demonstrating a crazy disco move. Superman sat watching the five o'clock news. J'onn could feel the signature of the Dark Knight's mind in the monitoring room, but he couldn't feel Hawkwoman and guessed she was trying to find some quiet from all this ruckus, something he wished for as well.

The matian was about to exit the room when all the lights shut off. Looking around, none of the heroes could see anything in the pitch black, except for Superman who used his x ray vision to see everyone around him, although he failed to look up.

"BATS!" Flash screamed, racing over to the monitoring room, or attempting to as he ran into the couch and promptly fell on his face.

"I thought you fixed the backup generator, Batman," J'onn said in slight confusion, not trusting his surroundings and simply standing where he was.

Meanwhile, Green Arrow had stooped to a crouching position after flinching at the noise Flash made when trying to run. Black Canary stood tall, not daring to let her fear overtake her, even though she could see nothing at all. Wonder Woman looked around, widening her eyes and allowing herself some vision, although not as much as Superman. Aquaman seemed at ease in the pitch black, having more than likely gotten use to the darkness under the surface of the ocean.

"What's going on?" Black Canary finally asked, still not being able to see a thing.

"Batman?" Martian Manhunter asked when he felt the Dark Knight's mind enter the room.

"A show," the Caped Crusader growled out, his smile hidden to everyone in the room as he silently walked passed all of them, using his mask's lenses night vision to see. He sat on the now abandoned couch and looked up, although no one but Superman could tell, but the Boy Scout was too busy checking to make sure everyone else was okay to notice.

"What?" Flash asked, having finally recovered from his fall, his voice dripping in confusion.

"LADIES AND GENTLMEN!" Someone shouted out from above them with clear joy and a slight bit of humor. A spotlight turned on, revealing Hawkwoman in a gold and black outfit to match her mask. She was standing on one of the rafter looking down at her fellow Leaguers.

"IF YOU WILL PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE INCREDIBLE DEATH-DEFYING AMAZING BOY WONDER! ROBIN!" As she spoke colored lights flashed on and off before finally adding a second spotlight on the young acrobat as he held onto a trapeze bar.

The little bird smiled down at the small crowd before him and waved, causing both the women on the ground to aww at his absolute adorableness. And with a flourish and a grin, the young vigilante jumped off the rafter, the spotlight still lighting the platform, but other lights lighting up as the boy flew through the air.

The Boy Wonder flipped around to a sitting position on his trapeze, but only staying like that for a second before for falling back, but catching the bar with his knees. He smirked at most of the hero's looks of horror as his flew through the air like the bird he was. Gripping the bar, the young acrobat slipped again so that he was once more swinging. Using his momentum, Robin released the bar flipping two times before his hands found another trapeze bar stationed in the rafters.

The League watched in shock and awe as they saw the young bird for the first time in his natural environment, they saw that this was what he was made to do this is what he lived for, this was like walking to him, swinging up there from bar to bar. Hawkwoman sat on her perch in slight astonishment as lights flashed around her and circus music played, she had almost forgotten her role in the scheme.

"AND NOW FOR THE MOST DANGEROUS PART OF THE SHOW, KEEP YOU EYES PEELED FOR THIS MAYBE EVEN ONCE IN A LIFE TIME CHANCE TO SEE THE INFAMOUS QUADUPLE SOMERSAULT! THIS TRICK CAN ONLY BE PERFORMED BY THE EVERY WONDERFUL FLYING GRAYSONS!" Hawkwoman stood up from her perch and slide into the shadows of an adjacent rafter, making eye contact with the Boy Wonder who was across the room, ready to jump once more at the waiting trapeze.

The hero watched as the boy threw himself off the platform, she prepared herself to push off her own rafter as well. Hawkwoman saw Robin grasp the bar and swing using his momentum once more and as he released it she jumped. Her wings spread wide as she sored toward the boy, she watched him flip four amazing times before coming out of his last flip, his hands raised above his head, and the hero lowered herself down holding her arms out so that they clasped forearms.

He looked up at her as they flew around the top of the mountain; he tapped her forearm and tugged his hands away. At her look of worry he simply shook his head, so she complied, releasing his arms. And in less than a blink of an eye he had rotated his body around so that he was facing forward and clasped her forearms once more.

The pair flew down so that they were both standing in front of the gathered League, the lights having turned back on once they touched down, all by Robin's command thanks to his hacking skills.

"What. Just. Happened?" The green archer asked, totally taken aback by what he had just seen.

"Thank you! Thank you! Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you very much!" the boy called out to the imaginary crowd, bowing and waving his arms.

"AAAAWWWWW!" Wonder Woman called clapping her hands together along with Black Canary, who both looked ready to launch themselves at the small boy.

"But really, what happened?" Flash stepped in to, clearly as confused as Green Arrow.

"Robin just revealed what you two have been trying to figure out all week," the Dark Knight growled out, and only Robin could recognize the slight quirk of his lips that indicated his amusement, which only made the Boy Wonder cackle, startling both the archer and speedster in question.

"What? No he didn't, he just goofed around up there," the red wearing speedster declared pointing up at the rafters to indicate his point.

"Did you not listen to what I said?" Hawkwoman asked, her robust voice clearly showing her impressment with the two heroes lack of intelligence.

"What?" the green archer said speaking up again. Flash clearly looked confused, his mask not on, revealing his face scrunched up as he tried to figure out what it was the hero had said.

"You said something about the Flying Graysons," Superman pointed out, stepping in to stop the two heroes from embarrassing themselves.

"YA YA! You said like the Flying Graysons could only perform that trick, but how does that help us? That only narrows it down to a whole troop of performers!" Flash wined with a pout.

"Or to the last Flying Grayson," the boy said, sadness hinted in his words, although most of the heroes didn't catch it as the boy covered it up with a deep mock bow to them all. "Richard Grayson, at your service, or not really, there's no way I'm serving any of you in any form or fashion," the young acrobat continued straitening up his grin set in place.

"Richard Grayson?" Green Arrow asked, still not grasping the concept that the name was the young bird's civilian name.

"Never even heard of the Flying Graysons," Flash commented absentmindedly.

"If you're the last, what happened to the other? Where you a family performance or something?" Superman asked, cringing when he saw the smile on the young boy's face drop.

"Maybe another time," the little bird said, surprising everyone with his matureness on the matter, including Batman who isn't surprised by anything, ever.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," and with that he walked out, down to the row of rooms.

"Batman, what aren't you telling us?" the Amazonian princess asked, stepping up in front of the seated Dark Knight. The vigilante in turn looked at her through his mask, the permanent glare still in place, although his eyes softened slightly when he looked at Hawkwoman and saw her look of utter sorrow.

"Wait until Richard is ready," the man said softly, not a hint of a growl in his voice. The rest of the room nodded their heads, no one but Martian Manhunter and Batman noticing Hawkwoman's slightly teary eyes and the sadness pouring out of her.

Flash stopped nodding his head all of a sudden, "Wait, did he just go in your room?" the hero questioned Batman, "Cause a. No one is every allowed in there, Diana should know, and b. have you ever even slept in that bed before or even stayed there for extended amounts of time?"

Everyone, and I mean everyone, jumped at Batman's chuckle and some even cringed from the smirk that was on his face as he stood up and walked out the room.

"Did. You. Just. See. That?" Flash stood stock still, believing he had been transported to an alternate universe or reality.

"History was just made," Superman stated, looking shell shocked and not ready to cope with what had just taken place.

"Batman smiled, he smiled!" Green Arrow finally spoke, blinking his eyes.

"Do not forget the laugh, he laughed as well," Aquaman choked out.

"I believe that Batman is changing Robin as much as Robin is changing Batman," J'onn spoke some words of wisdom to the utterly shocked crowd before him and with a flourish he strode out the room, leaving dramatically like he had seen Batman do countless times.

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT! So I'll prob have some more chapter later, but that may take months to get those out cause I'm gonna work on some other stories, so this is the end for now, but I just want to know who else yall wanna see. Ill include Cap Marvel soon, but who else?**

**Any suggestions and reviews are always loved!**


End file.
